Range of motion orthotics are known. Specifically, such orthotics are typically attached to the knee, ankle or elbow. They include a first limb capturing portion, a second limb capturing portion, and a pivotal joint therebetween. In the range of motion device, it is the purpose of the pivotal joint to restrict full limb motion to part limb motion to allow for recovery, usually from an injury, sprain, or surgery.
Prior art range of motion devices can be understood by the exemplary range of motion device utilized with this invention. Referring to FIG. 1, foot capturing portion F and calf capturing portion C are both shown connected by ankle pivot P.
A series of dorsiflexion setting holes 14 and plantar flexion holes 38 are provided. These respective holes move relative to ankle pivot P during relative motion between foot capturing portion F and calf capturing portion C.
Foot capturing portion F has underlying plate 28. Underlying plate 28 has dorsiflexion surface 29 and plantar flexion surface 30.
Operation of the prior art device is easy to understand. Dorsiflexion detent pin 32 is installed in a representative dorsiflexion limiting aperture 34. Likewise, plantar flexion detent pin 36 is installed in a representative plantar flexion limiting aperture 38. Dependent upon the respective ranges of motion sought, the particular apertures in dorsiflexion limiting aperture 34 and plantar flexion limiting aperture 38 will be chosen. For example, in the example here 20.degree. dorsiflexion and 20.degree. plantar flexion have been chosen.
Operation of the illustrated prior art is not without complication and inconvenience. Typically, the orthotic is adjusted that range of motion anticipated for both comfort and therapy before installation to the foot of the patient. This anticipated range of motion is usually not optimum and adjustment is required.
It is known to remove such appliances entirely, place the respective dorsiflexion detent pin 32 and plantar flexion detent pin 36 in new respective dorsiflexion limiting aperture 34 and plantar flexion limiting aperture 38 and repeat trial wearing of the orthotic. Alternately, personnel installing the device to the patient pull the orthotic pin--either by getting down on the floor or elevating the foot to which the orthotic is installed--and adjust the respective pins 32, 36.
The present invention is directed at simplifying this procedure.